


Real Talk

by Lostpyratgirl



Series: Drinking Shots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Singing Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostpyratgirl/pseuds/Lostpyratgirl
Summary: Nicole and Waverly finally get to go on their date(s), and Waverly has a surprise for Nicole.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Drinking Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Real Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this song, and I always felt like it would be a fun one-shot. I had no beta or anything on this one so if it sucks it is totally my fault. I will include the link to the song at the end of the fic. I highly suggest giving it a listen if you can.

“Flaming Ladybug” Waverly read the color name of lipstick she was about to apply to her lips, “ That seems rather appropriate for a night of music and dancing with Nicole.” She sighed dreamily.

“ So, when do I get to meet Officer Haught Stuff? Legally I mean.” The older brunette said as she walked into the bathroom where Waverly was finishing getting ready for her date with the redhead officer.

“Wynonna look I know you want to meet her, but it’s only the third date. It’s not that serious yet.” Waverly spoke firmly as she looked at her sister through the mirror.

“ That’s my point exactly. If it is ‘Flaming Ladybug’ serious I need to meet her and give her the talk before ladybug gets to play.” Wynonna smiled mischievously at Waverly before giving her a reassuring wink. Wynonna wouldn’t disrespect Waverly’s wishes because she could see how happy her baby sister was. At least not yet! But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try.

Waverly finished getting ready knowing there was a particularly good chance Nicole would once again be early for their date.

After Nicole asked Waverly out at Hikes they had texted and called each other every day. Waverly expressed her concern of not wanting Nicole to be a rebound relationship. To her surprise, Nicole wasn’t fazed by this confession. Actually, it seemed to fuel her desire to be with the small brunette more. Nicole had suggested that they take things slow, “One date at a time, No pressure”. It was even Nicole’s idea that their first date be a simple coffee date.

_“A coffee date will be perfect. I mean it’s neutral ground, gives us the chance to get to know each other uninfluenced by alcohol, and sexy ass dancing.” Nicole laughed as she remembered back to the last time she and Waverly were around each other. “ Plus, a coffee date holds no expectations, just ample opportunity to see if this is something you want to pursue.” Her kind eyes twinkled with compassion._

Their coffee date lasted six hours because they just couldn’t get enough. Nicole was ever the gentlewoman and left the ball in Waverly’s court the whole time. They talked about work, school, life in general. If someone were to look at them from the outside, never having met them, they would have easily thought these two have been doing this for lifetimes. That’s precisely how it felt for Waverly as well. There was plenty of flirtatious banter, but that had always been present with Nicole. The small brunette had quickly come to adore the charm, confidence, even bravado Nicole had when it came to how she talked to Waverly. The softness behind her soft brown eyes always giving her true intentions away.

At the end of the date, Waverly asked, “ Can I see you again Nic?” trying to hide the pleading undertones in her voice.

A smile like a Cheshire cat spreading across her face, “ As long as you want me, I will be by your side Waves.” The redhead responded knowing she was far too gone to deny wanting to see Waverly again.

The next morning Waverly woke up to the sweetest text message from Nicole.

NH: Good Morning Beautiful!

NH: I really enjoyed yesterday's coffee date, and was beyond relieved to know I wasn’t the only one who wanted more. So I have a proposition for you.

WE: Good Morning! You definitely got my attention. What is your proposition?

NH: A more personal date this weekend?

NH: But don’t worry still casual.

WE: I think that sounds pretty perfect actually. Can’t wait 😉

Nicole definitely stepped up the wooing for their second date. The redhead had taken Waverly to a hiking trail that ran alongside the Blue Ghost River. The scenery was breathtaking with the trees providing a perfect green canopy above them. The leaves caused the light and shadows to dance giving the trail an enchanted woods vibe. Nicole would stop to point out her favorite spots along the trail, and she would tell Waverly little stories that helped the woods come alive in a new light.

“ Right over there I was sitting in my canoe tied to the bank just taking a small nap after a five-mile canoe trip.” Nicole grinned as she pointed to a tree leaning over the water providing a shady spot on the river. “So, I am there maybe 15-20 min, peacefully sleeping, then out of nowhere a big ol’ catfish jumps out of the water and lands in my boat.” Laughing at the memory, “ Let’s just say he was returned to the river immediately, along with me and the rest of my canoe contents. I about jumped out of my skin. I was upside down underwater before I could even register what had happened.” Waverly and Nicole laughed for several minutes at Nicole’s story.

Trying to catch her breath, “ Guess that will teach you to nap above a catfish home.”

Waverly was so caught up in the conversation, and Nicole’s stories that she hadn’t even noticed they had stopped walking.

“ Well, here we are,” Nicole opened her arms wide as she turned in place. “My favorite spot in the whole world.”

The brunette looked around taking in the location that boasts such a big claim, being Nicole’s favorite place in the whole world. It was truly breathtaking, a large tree lay on the forest floor right off the trail, a small meadow right across from it, oh and the way the light played through the trees, like lite through a stain glass window. It was the perfect place for the picnic Nicole was now sitting up.

“ As if this date could possibly get any more whimsy,” Waverly whispered as she took in the scene.

On the way back to the car Waverly no longer could resist the gravitational pull of Nicole. Slipping her hand in the redheads they held hands the whole way back to the car. Never breaking contact even on the drive home. By the time they arrived back at Waverly’s apartment, it was practically dark. Every the gentlewoman Nicole walked Waverly to her door and made sure she was able to get inside alright. Before she turned to leave, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Waverly’s cheek, and wished her good night. Once inside Waverly collapsed on the couch bursting with joy from a pretty perfect date. She was completely aware Nicole was becoming her own personal addiction.

Here they were about to go on their third date, and this time it was Waverly’s choice. She had just the thing planned for them. Nicole had shared something personal that brought her eminence joy, so now Waverly was going to do the same thing.

“So where are we heading beautiful?” Nicole smirked as she settled behind the steering wheel, smiling at Waverly enjoying the flowers she had given her.

“Historic Market Square, please!” Waverly said beaming ear to ear.

Historic Market Square was the cultural epicenter of Purgatory, and Waverly loved it. There were street stalls lining the street, and they were the perfect place for her to practice her dialect whenever she learned a new langue. The Square housed a meeting of Central, and Latin America, with a splash of French quarter, and Italy all in one area. If the culture wasn’t enough, the food and dancing were to die for, and tonight one of the bars hosted Karaoke on the patio. The brunette was a regular down here and had started getting more comfortable singing in front of the small crowd on Karaoke night, and tonight she was going to sing for Nicole.

They ate dinner and found their seats on the patio towards the back of the crowd. Enjoying the other performers, leaning into each other to comment on them ever so often. Nicole had interlaced their hands to bring them closer, even absentmindedly lifting the back of Waverly’s hand to her mouth to kiss it. When the emcee came out to introduce the next singer.

“Our next singer is beyond talented, and if her voice doesn’t melt your hearts her beauty surely will.” The tall dark-haired man said throwing a wink towards the crowd. “ Please welcome Waverly Earp to the stage.” He said as the crowd roared with applause.

“ I guess I’m up,” Waverly said wringing her hands nervously. She wasn’t sure this was such a good idea after all, especially with Nicole here.

“ You are going to be amazing Waves,” Nicole said attempting to calm Waverly’s nerves.

Waverly bent down and whispered in the redhead’s ear seductively, “This one is for you baby”

Waverly took the stage taking one last look at Nicole before the music started, noticing the blush of her cheeks, and how Nicole was already melting in her chair, and Waverly hasn’t even started yet. The music starts up, a smooth Latin beat starts playing.

**_We’ve been flirtin’, We’ve been drinkin’_ ** **_  
Ain’t been sayin’, What we’re thinkin’  
Creo que me estoy enamorando   
With every sip of reposado_ **

****

The brunette’s voice rings out stopping the crowd in its tracks. All eyes and ears were now on Waverly. She started to dance along with the music. Truth be told she knew this song by heart and didn’t need to look at the screen once. Her green hazel eyes locked on Nicole’s whiskey brown ones.

**_I can barely keep myself together_ ** **_  
And this buzz ain’t gon’ last us forever  
Everything about you is perfect  
Ain’t no other way to word it  
  
_ **

Nicole sat at their table in complete awe. Waverly had to fight a laugh at seeing how wide the redhead's eyes went and swore for a moment there Nicole’s jaw had it the floor when she started swaying her hips to the rhythm.

**_Real Talk_ ** **_  
I want you, Gotta have you  
Come on baby won’t you dance with me oh  
Gonna say it, Ain’t gonna make it  
Any harder than it has to be oh  
I ain’t even gonna water it down  
Don't care how smooth it sounds no  
I want you so bad right now  
Real Real Real Real Talk  
  
  
_ **

**_Real Talk_ ** **_  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Real Talk  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na_ **

The flush on Nicole’s cheeks grew with each refrain, fueling Waverly’s confidence. Nicole was sure she was looking a fool by this point but in her eyes, the only two people in the room were her and the sexy brunette. She had danced with Waverly before and that was mind-blowing, but this song and the lyrics were doing something to her. She whispered the only word her mind could form, “Wow”

**_You’re more than pretty, You’re more than flawless_ ** **_  
You’re an angel, If I’m honest  
You take me to Nirvana  
Take it any way you wanna_ **

****

Waverly focused on the dimple that accompanied Nicole’s mischievous grin, slowly losing her own control. She wanted to drive Nicole wild, but somehow the redhead was having that effect on her. Waverly flirtatiously winked at Nicole when she heard the wolf whistle leave those kissable lips.

**_I could sit here and buy us another round_ ** **_  
Lend into the noise of the party crowd  
I could skirt around the issue  
Or I could just kiss  
  
Real Talk  
I want you, Gotta have you  
Come on baby won’t you dance with me oh  
Gonna say it, Ain’t gonna make it  
Any harder than it has to be oh  
I ain’t even gonna water it down  
Don't care how smooth it sounds no  
I want you so bad right now  
Real Real Real Real Talk  
  
Real Talk  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Real Talk  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na_ **

The brunette grabbed the shot of tequila and lime that was now sitting on the chair next to her. Locking eyes once again with Nicole she tossed the shot back and popped the lime in her mouth. Judging by the hard swallow reaction Nicole had she was getting to the normally reserved redhead.

**_If I didn't tell you what’s on my mind_ ** **_  
It’d be like wasting the tequila on a lime  
I’m ‘a give you that straight shot truth  
I just want to be alone with you  
  
If I didn't tell you what’s on my mind  
It’d be like wasting the tequila on a lime  
I’m ‘a give you that straight shot truth  
I just want to be alone with you  
  
Real Talk  
I want you, Gotta have you  
Come on baby won’t you dance with me oh  
Gonna say it, Ain’t gonna make it  
Any harder than it has to be oh  
I ain’t even gonna water it down  
Don't care how smooth it sounds no  
I want you so bad right now  
Real Real Real Real Talk_ **

**_Real Talk_ ** **_  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Real Talk  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na-na_ **

**_Real Talk_ **

The crowd jumped to their feet cheering when Waverly finished her song. The brunette made her way back to Nicole, while everyone cheered.

“ So what did you think?” She asked the stunned redhead in front of her, a smile growing.

“Waves… You Are Extraordinary.” The words came out breathy

“Thank you! You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Nicole leaned in closer to Waverly’s ear, “ We should probably get out of here. The way I want to kiss you right now is definitely not for public viewing.”

Waverly felt the flush creep up her body into her cheeks, as she grabbed her purse, and lead Nicole away with an ornery smirk.

Once they were back at the truck Waverly turned to look at Nicole. Nicole wrapped one arm around Waverly’s waist and pulled her closer. Their hips pressed firmly against each other as the redhead’s hand found it’s purchase on the brunette’s hipbone. Waverly locked her arms around Nicole’s neck, playing with her loose wavy hair.

Waverly stepped more into Nicole’s space, “ Nic… I really like you… A LOT!” Waverly said looking down at Nicole’s lips, still slightly afraid of being rejected.

Using her free hand Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin so she could look deeply into her green hazel eyes. “ Oh, Waves I really like you a lot too.” Her voice and eyes smiling down at Waverly.

Nicole gave her words a minute to sink in, then captured Waverly’s lips for her own. She had been dreaming of kissing this woman since those first moments outside the bar. Every moment since had been the most brilliant form of tour her. Then when Waverly had kissed her outside of Hikes, when she had asked her out, she knew these were the last lips she ever wanted to kiss. Now here they were wrapped in each other’s arms, lips dancing together. As the kiss intensified, they leaned against the truck for support. The taller woman’s tongue gently slid across the shorter woman’s lower lip, requesting entrance. Waverly responded opening her mouth, as a small moan escaped. Time stood still as they memorized each other’s lips, mouths, and used their hands to explore one another.

Out of breath Waverly pulled away, “Nicole… I want to kiss more of you… take me home?”

With a smile Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s and couldn’t help but think how lucky she was she took a drunk girl home, and now was going home with her again.

Creo que me estoy enamorando (I think I’m falling in love)  
  


[Real Talk - Angie K](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95etrGl07N8)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. These little one-shots can be a fun quick palet cleanse between chapters on my longer fics, so I can't say it enough thank you for reading them too.


End file.
